Puckleberry
by strawberrymarmalade.xx
Summary: A pesar de la creencia popular, él no era ningún Lima-Loser. Por eso, cuando la rubia anunció su embarazo sabía que tenía que pagar su error. Aunque significara renunciar a ella...Aunque significara renunciar a Rachel. Puckleberry! OCC/AU
1. I'm back!

_Toc, toc. ¿Alguien ahí? _

Mucho tiempo sin leernos, ¿a qué no?

Probablemente ya no me recuerden o recuerden ésta historia (o probablemente sí, no estoy segura)

Ha pasado más de año y medio, tal vez ni siquiera leyeron esto cuando lo publiqué la primera vez, ja.

Como algunas de ustedes ya se enteraron (creo), continuaré P4U desde donde me quedé hace un año. (De hecho, el capítulo 13 estará subido al término de éste día [11-01-14], pero esa es otra historia) Se estarán preguntando cuál es el motivo de esta nota de autor, y es que…

He decidido re-escribir "Puckleberry".

Estaba re-leyendo P4U (sí, puedes re-leer tus propias historias) y, leyendo los reviews que me habían mandado cuando volví a subir los capítulos, me fue entrando nostalgia por Puckleberry. Fue mi bebé, el primer fanfic que escribí y me dolió mucho lo que pasó cuando lo perdí. Re-leí sus reviews en ésta histora, y me acordé de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Lágrimas, ataques cardíacos, furia y tristeza.

Así que decidí hacer esto por ustedes que me mandaron PM's cuando se enteraron que volvería a escribir.

No será 100% igual que la original (porque, de nuevo, han pasado casi dos años y no me acuerdo muy bien de capítulo por capítulo) pero intentaré que se parezca lo más posible a lo que era. Recuerdo los plot-twist y algunos hechos de los personajes, así que me basaré en eso y en los reviews que mandaron originalmente cuando subí los capítulos.

No estoy segura de sí estén interesados en leer algo diferente (eso, si se acuerdan de la historia original), pero subiré el nuevo prólogo mañana (12-01-14), y veremos qué pasa de ahí.

Si alguien que no había leído esta historia cuando la subí la primera vez abrió esto por curiosidad, espero que continúes leyendo, jaja.

Por favor, mándenme sus opiniones vía review o PM y (como siempre) intentaré contestarles cuanto antes.

Fue un gusto leerlas de nuevo:)

Mucho amor,

-Maro x


	2. Capítulo 1

**Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan y Brad Falchuck). Marcas comerciales, productos, u otras cosas reconocibles son de sus respectivos dueños. La trama de la historia es completamente mía. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: <em>Primeros Encuentros<em>.

_El encontrar a la persona perfecta para ti, la que no trae nada más que felicidad cuando todo es oscuro y te hace ser una mejor persona, no es fácil en éste mundo. _

_Pero Noah lo había hecho…_

_Y ahora estaba a punto de perderle. _

_when I first saw your face__, _

Y ahí estaba él, apoyado en su casillero hablando con su mejor amigo; Finn Hudson (Finnocente para la mayoría), cuando la vio llegar a ella, era pequeña –más de lo normal- piel olivácea, largas piernas para un cuerpo pequeño, y unos hermosos ojos chocolate y largo cabello del mismo color.

Ella iba acompañada de tres muchachas más: dos rubias; una un poco más alta que ella con unos bonitos ojos verdes; la otra más alta que ellas dos, ojos azules, las dos con un buen cuerpo y la última chica era del tamaño de la primera rubia, sólo que ella tenía cabello negro al igual que sus ojos; todas lindas y con buen cuerpo, pero para él, la pequeña con piernas largas era la más bella.

"Hey, Puck ¿qué…?" el muchacho alto le preguntó; pero cuando volteó a ver a la dirección en donde su amigo estaba viendo, la pregunta quedó en el aire, "Wow," dijo de nuevo, "¿Quiénes serán?" preguntó.

Su amigo sólo volteó los ojos ante la estúpida pregunta y le respondió; "No lo sé, si lo supiera ya las hubiera ido a saludar" respondió, sonriendo lascivamente.

Aunque este era su primer año en secundaria, él recordaría haberlas visto alguna vez; puesto que la mayoría de los que iban con él en primaria estaban ahí, y, sinceramente Lima no era exactamente un pueblo grande.

Cuando vio que las cuatro damas se acercaban a ellos, rápidamente se enderezó y esperó a que llegaran a su dirección.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo hicieran. Una de las rubias fue la primera que hablo.

"Disculpen, ¿saben dónde se encuentra la oficina del director?" preguntó con una voz suave.

"Eh..." fue la gran respuesta que dio Finn.

"No. De hecho... estábamos a punto de ir a ese lugar" respondió Puck, sonriendo, "¿Es su primer año aquí?"

"Sí, y veo que el de ustedes dos también" respondió la pelinegra, guiñando su ojo, "Soy Santana," se presentó, "y éstas son Quinn," señaló a la rubia pequeña, "Brittany," señaló a la otra rubia que parecía estar en su mundo, "y Rachel" señaló a la pequeña morena, ruborizada por la intensa mirada de Puck en ella.

"Sabes San, mi nombre me confunde" dijo Brittany, con un tono perdido, ignorando su alrededor.

"¡Hey!" las saludó Finn; puesto que Puck seguía mirando a Rachel como idiota, "Soy Finn y éste..." señaló a Puck, "es mi mejor amigo, Puck"

"¿Puck?" Rachel preguntó, incredulidad destilaba en su tono.

"Diminutivo de mi apellido" fue todo lo que él respondió de vuelta, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

"Su nombre es Noah Puckerman" se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos "Hola yo soy Mike Chang"- y sí, era tan asiático como su apellido-, "y, éste es Matt Rutherford*****" señalando a un chico moreno de su estatura.

"Ya veo," fue lo que dijo Rachel "Lindo nombre" se refirió a Puck, quién sólo se encogió de hombros, _de nuevo _"Yo soy Rachel Berry" se volvió a presentar, "Ellas son Santana López, Brittany Pierce, y Quinn Fabray" dijo señalándolas a cada una mientras decía sus nombres "Mucho gusto" los chicos sólo asintieron y sonrieron, _discretamente_ calificándolas en sus cabezas.

"¿Saben dónde es la oficina del director?" Preguntó Quinn, asteada de todas las presentaciones "Tenemos prisa, las audiciones para porristas empiezan en una hora" dijo un tanto enojada.

Matt, Mike y Puck se voltearon a ver molestos ante el tono de voz de la rubia; Finn, en cambio, seguía sonriendo puesto que estaba tan ocupado observándola que no se dio cuenta. Rachel se disculpó con la mirada por el tono de su _amiga_. Santana la fulmino con la mirada y Brittany… bueno, ella seguía ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Sé amable, Quinn" le riñó Rachel, frunciendo su seño en dirección a la rubia.

"Es mejor que te calles, Q" le gruño Santana, Quinn sólo rodó los ojos ante sus ''advertencias'', no era nada inusual el que le llamaran la atención por sus modales.

"No importa" Matt dijo, "Y sí, sabemos dónde está" miró a Quinn, "De hecho, venimos de allá, no es problema mostrarles el camino" le dijo a Santana con una sonrisa, que ella devolvió.

"¡Genial!" dijo Quinn sarcásticamente, "Vamos" apuró. Matt empezó a caminar.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel "Está tan emocionada por audicionar para las porristas, que está un poco…antipática" mró a Mike y a Puck, ya que en cuanto la rubia comenzó a caminar, Finn la siguió como perrito faldero, dejándolos a ellos dos atrás.

"No importa"dijo Mike sonriéndole y caminando hacia Brittany y Santana, que estaban delante de ellos. Puck sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Así que…"comenzó Rachel.

"Así que…"dijo Puck animándola a continuar.

"Te llamas Noah, lindo nombre" ella siguió, sonriendo divertida.

"Sólo mi madre me llama así "dijo Puck rápidamente, ignorando la cara escéptica de la morena.

"Sólo tu madre te _llamaba_ así" Rachel corrigió, empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

"¿_Llamaba_?" Puck se confundió, siguiendo a Rachel de cerca.

"Sip, puesto que yo te llamaré Noah, duh" Rachel afirmó, escondiendo una sonrisa.

"¿Y por qué crees que te dejare llamarme así?" Puck coqueteó, alzando una de sus cejas. _Nada mal Puckerone, nada mal. _

"Porque... mi querido Noah," Rachel empezó, tomando la mano de él. "Creo que los dos sabemos a dónde llegará esto," dijo divertida, acercando su cara a la de él. "Y… Te dejaré llamarme Rae que, déjame agregar, sólo mis papás me llaman así" Puck dejó escapar una carcajada y envolviendo un brazo por sus hombros le respondió;

"Entonces... ¿Breadsticks hoy, 7 PM? Yo te recojo" preguntó, guiñándole un ojo. Rachel río y asintió.

"Bien" Rachel respondió en voz alta, "Será divertido… para _mí_"

_i fell in love._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi. <em>**

**_Prólogo/Capítulo uno listo. Muchos más por llegar. _**

**_Gracias a todos por sus PMs y reviews de apoyo. Así como favoritos/alertas tanto de autor, como de historia. _**

**_Como siempre, reviews=adelanto del próximo capítulo (¡pero tienen que tener cuenta de fanfiction o si eres anon, darme tu correo electrónico!) _**

**_Dedicado a Yani Michele por ser un amor de persona y dejar el primer review. _**

**_Mucho amor, _**

**_-Maro x_**


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Glee es propiedad de FOX y RIB. La historia es mía. Cualquier marca comercial es de sus respectivos dueños. **

* * *

><p><strong>El primer error fue confiar en la persona equivocada.<strong>

_"I'm sorry if I say I need you..."_

¿Alguna vez han soñado con su pareja ideal? ¿Con esa persona con la cual nunca querrían separarse?

Puck siempre había soñado con una hermosa rubia, de ojos verdes y _súper flexible_, porque para él, ese era su "alma gemela". Lo gracioso era que Rachel, la chica con la que ha estado saliendo el último año y de la cual estaba 99.98% seguro estaba enamorado, era todo menos una rubia de ojos verdes (porque, válgame Dios si no era súper flexible... Si saben a lo que me refiero...). Ahora la idea de que ese fuera su "mujer ideal" no le causaba nada más que risa.

Rachel, en sus ojos, era lo que nunca pensó que querría, pero que resultó ser lo que necesitaba. Y era perfecta. Sí, a veces se volvía un poco loca con el teatro; o neurótica con su equipo de porristas y sus rutinas... también estaba el hecho de que no comía carne, o que era demasiado competitiva la mayoría de las veces; pero para él, el hecho de que ella lo tratara como igual, que le diera un dulce todos las mañanas, que lo apoyara en sus partidos y tuviera su propia porra, y que le dedicara esa sonrisa de mil watts que sólo le dedicaba a él, compensaba sus fallos.

Noah Puckerman podrá ser hipócrita algunas (la mayoría de las) veces, pero tenía perfectamente en claro que él no era el perfecto caballero, así que estaba bien.

"He estado pensando seriamente en dejar de usar mi uniforme de Cheerio." la voz de su novia lo sacó de su transe, Puck parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltearse a verla, confundido.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Oh, así que eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que me hagas caso" Rachel bufó, rodando los ojos. Ella odiaba cuando la ignoraban.

"Perdón, Rae. Mi cabeza está en otro lado" se escusó. Un lado muy feo. Flashbacks del viernes de la semana pasada iban y venían, haciendo que se sintiera peor con cada segundo.

"¡No lo había notado!" su novia hizo una mueca, "¿estás bien, Noah? Luces enfermo, amor"

Amor. _Amor_. **_Amor_**.

La palabra retumbaba en sus oídos. La culpa lo estaba matando.

"Es sólo el juego de esta noche. Finn cree que perderemos... De nuevo" mintió rápidamente. La cara de Rachel se suavizó y Puck no se podría haber sentido peor.

"Hey" ella se colocó enfrente de él, acunando su cara con sus manos, "todo estará bien, ¿okay? Pierdan o ganen, Quinn, Santana, Britt y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarlos, ¿de acuerdo?" Puck asintió, pero su cara mostraba enojo. Rachel estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había pasado, cuando una voz la llamó. Era Quinn.

"Rach, el profesor Shue te está buscando. Finn está con él." dijo la rubia, sonriendo. Rachel asintió, y con un beso corto se despidió de Puck, dándole las gracias a su mejor amiga antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Pasaron unos segundos, y Quinn decidió hablar de nuevo, "debes de dejar de actuar como idiota, Puck. Rachel está empezando a sospechar que algo anda mal. Cree que terminarás con ella."

"No te metas en esto, Fabray" Puck apretó su quijada, matando con la mirada a la rubia, quien rodó los ojos en cuanto las palabras de él salieron de su boca, "no estoy bromeando. No estaríamos en este lío si no fuera por ti."

"¡Yo no fui la única que participó, Puckerman!" le recordó Quinn, acercándose, "y más te vale convencer a Rachel que no hay nada malo contigo. No voy a perder a mi novio por _ti_" siseó. Puck la observó por un segundo, para después empujarla ligeramente, quitando la del camino.

Noah Puckerman había encontrado a su chica ideal.

Era una lástima que la fuera a perder más pronto de lo que imaginó.

* * *

><p><em><span>"Keep trying but you know I see..."<span>_

Si hay algo que te marca automáticamente como "perdedor" en McKinley, es estar en Glee Club. Los alumnos lo sabían, los profesores lo sabían, el director de la escuela lo sabía. Y es por eso que nadie, más que cuatro alumnos inadaptados, eran miembros de ese club.

Rachel suspiró. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué William Shuester quería verla a ella y a Finn en su oficina. Si dos chicos "populares" como una animadora y el mariscal de campo se unían a su tonto club, también lo harían sus amigos. Era obvio que Quinn había dicho que no, por eso recurrió a ella.

Cuando entró a su oficina, tanto Finn como Will alzaron su mirada para verla.

"¿Preguntó por mí, señor Shue?"

"¡Rachel! Pasa, toma asiento, por favor" Will se veía nervioso, Rachel notó. _Yup, los iba a invitar a "unirse a su club". _

"Rach, el señor Shue quiere que nos unamos a Glee" Finn dijo rápidamente, yendo al grano. La morena alzó una de sus cejas. Su profesor suspiró, y se recargó en su silla.

"Sé lo que están pensando. 'Es una locura, perderé mi popularidad, por qué yo'. Pero no recurriría a ustedes si no fuera necesario" dijo, "el director Figgins amenaza con cerrar el club y mentiría si no dijera que no estoy desesperado. He intentado asambleas, dar crédito extra, y pasarlos con un diez, pero nada ha funcionado" admitó.

"¿Qué le hace pensar que no diremos que no?" Rachel dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Finn hizo lo mismo, y su profesor se hundió más en su silla.

"Rachel, Finn, _los_ _necesito. Por favor_." suplicó. Ninguno de los dos alumnos de inmutó.

Silencio.

Rachel apretó sus labios. Por un lado, quería ayudar al profesor, ella sabía cantar y era muy persuasiva. Pero por el otro, estaba segura que Noah se enojaría con ella por esto. Últimamente él se comportaba indiferente, y Rachel debía admitir que eso le preocupaba.

"Vamos a hacer ésto: intentaremos por dos semanas. Si vemos que esto no funciona, se queda solo. Sin embargo, a cambio usted nos tiene que pasar con diez, y darle créditos extra a Noah y Britanny" Rachel dijo finalmente. La cabeza de Finn se volteó tan rápido que le sorprendio que no se le hubiera caído. Su maestro le sonrió enormemente. Daba algo de miedo, siendo honestos.

"¡Rachel!" Finn se quejó, pero ella logró callarlo con una mirada. Ésto le convenía más a él que a ella. Dios sabía que su promedio de 5.9 en español debía subir antes de que terminara el año.

"Eso es todo lo que pido" Will se levantó de su asiento. Rachel y Finn siguieron su ejemplo, "los ensayos comienzan mañana, a las tres en punto".

Rachel asintió y dando media vuelta, se marchó. Finn, todavía con el ceño fruncido, la siguió.

* * *

><p><em><span>"I want the room to take me under..."<span>_

"Es malo esconderle cosas a las personas que se preocupan por ti, Noah."

"Lo sé."

"¿Piensas decirle la verdad?"

"No. Sí. Tal vez. No lo sé."

"Ella merece saber lo que pasó esa noche."

"Lo sé."

"Lo jodiste todo, Puck."

"Dime algo que no sepa ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Así que... Hola. <strong>

**Lamento mucho que tardara tanto en subir. **

**Debo admitir, que he tenido éste capitulo por más de unos cuantos meses, pero siempre se me olvidaba subirlo. Creo que es porque estaba guardado como nota en mi iPad y sin editar. La verdad no lo sé. Esas son las desventajas de no tener una computadora de escritorio, o laptop. **

**Si ustedes leyeron la primera versión probablemente están cómo "wtf", porque creo que cambié alrededor de un 90% de el primer capítulo. Pero eh, advertí que no iba a ser lo mismo. **

**De todos modos, ¿alguien más ha estado teniendo problemas para enviar PM's? Intenté enviar los adelantos hace dos o tres días, pero me aparecía "error" cada vez que lo intentaba :(**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Subiré el próximo esta semana, y el lunes o martes el siguiente de "Perfect 4 Us". Y sí, esta vez es enserio :) **

**De nuevo, lamento mucho la demora! Intentaré que no pase de nuevo, aunque sí es algo difícil cuando no tienes computadora. Sigh. **

**Por cierto, un gran abrazo para todas (os?). Sé que hoy (13 de julio) es un día triste para todos nosotros. Pero hay que mantenernos unidos. Cory querría eso. **

**Mucho, mucho amor. **

**-Maro ❤️**


End file.
